


yacht

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [17]
Category: GOT7
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: yacht + mark





	yacht

“you're fucking with me.” jackson says, looking up at the gorgeous yacht stationed in the water.

mark shrugs carefully, not wanting to ruin the crisp lines of his expensive suit. “i’m not. if you want it, here's the keys.” he holds out his hand, a shiny gold key perfectly in his palm. jackson stares. 

“holy shit, you're actually a fucking sugar daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
